Saving Her
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Natsu grew up in the world we know as earth, but got into the wrong crowd. When he's killed during a robbery, he's given one more chance to redeem his self. What happens when he's assigned to save a girl that's being abused by her father? And how can things get even more complicated than that?


Black silhouettes danced across the walls as the fire crackled, casting an orange glow that illuminated the night. The moon hid behind dark clouds, as if wanting no part in what the four teens below it were conspiring. They sat around the fire using scarves and coats as a cushion and barrier against the sticks and leaves scattered across the forest floor.

The eldest of the group at nineteen was rather bulky with a tall muscular frame and long black greasy hair that reached to his back. His face was riddled with piercings that you could tell he never wanted. His eyes were an unusual red color that was rumored to burn your soul should you hold his gaze.

Beside him sat a rather gothic looking teen wearing all black clothing that matched his midnight black hair. He was almost transparent because of the darkness that surrounded them, but his blue eyes shone out like a beacon cutting through the fog. He had a solemn expression that suggested he was disconnected with the world, but that was far from the case.

Across from them sat a teen the same age as the last, only he contrasted greatly with the goth. He had blond hair that was spiked up in all directions, and he was wearing a black outlined white vest over his bare skin, with white pants that had a black trim.

Finally, the youngest of the group was a rather odd teen that didn't seem to fit with the rest of them. He had a spiky mess of pink hair that stood out anywhere he went. His eyes were a dark brown that held a kind warmth that most people wouldn't expect to find there. They were a group of delinquents that liked nothing more than to cause trouble and wreak havoc wherever they went. Wherever they went, destruction lied in their wake.

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" The "steel-faced" Gajeel asked. They were discussing their plans for a raid that would take place the night after.

"Positive. Heard it from the bankers lips myself." Sting, the spunky blonde responded. He had overheard a conversation the other day about a bank meeting that had recently taken place. Apparently a bank in the next town had scheduled a renovation for their security, which meant that there was a two hour window for the gang where any and all alarms would be off.

"I don't know guys. If they have all the electric securities down, wouldn't they beef up the manpower they have for the security?" Natsu, the youngest spoke up.

"So? We can take them." Sting boasted confidently and Natsu shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Remember last time? There were a lot of people in the cross-fire and we're beyond lucky no one got hurt.

"Oh come on Natsu, nothing's going to happen, you know that." Rouge, the goth said.

"Yeah, you know, unless you're chicken." Sting poked fun earning a growl from the pink-haired boy.

"No! I'm just trying to be smart about this. We don't want any blood shed do we?"

"Natsu's right to be concerned. We don't want to make our situation any worse than it would be should we get caught-" Gajeel pitched in.

"We wont get caught." Sting said firmly. "And besides, if someone gets hurt, it's their fault for getting in our way." The other boys all nodded except for Natsu. He wasn't sure about what they had planned, but it wasn't like he could say no.

The next day the boys set out early, packing up and loading their pick-up truck that they had taken from an auto shop somewhere in Virginia. Gajeel was at the wheel with Rogue using his cell phone to navigate. Natsu sat in the back with sting and couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. He watched the world fly by out his window trying to clear his minds of any thoughts so that he wouldn't just psych himself out. When they were a few miles out of town, they adorned their ski masks and got ready for their grand heist.

No one seemed to notice them as they drove on the streets, blending in with every other vehicle as people began to head out for work or school. The boys pulled up at the bank just like anyone would, and ran through their plan one final time.

"Alright, everyone got that? We can't afford to make any mistakes." Gajeel said as he glared each guy down. The boys all nodded knowing exactly what they had to do. They were determined to get away with this. Well, except for Natsu, he was just hoping that no one would get hurt.

It wasn't long before a guard truck pulled up and men in uniform stepped out, holding their weapons. They scanned the area not noticing anything out of place before unloading several boxes to take them inside the bank. This was the cue. Rogue went out first to play as a distraction while Gajeel and Sting went for the boxes. Natsu jumped into the driver's seat ready to peel out at any given time. He watched the scene unfold nervously before him as his friends started fighting. There were guns going off on both sides, yet no one seemed to have gotten hurt yet. It was hard to keep up with since the entire scene was mainly just a flurry of colors.

Natsu had been so focused on his friends that he never noticed the officers surrounding the pick-up. By the time he spotted them, it was too late.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle." Natsu turned to see a police man standing outside the passenger window. Natsu's heart stopped when he saw that there was no way out of this. They were going to get arrested, and it was his fault. Cursing, he turned on the ignition, hearing the motor roar to life before putting it in reverse and slamming on the gas. The man at the window jumped back not expecting the teen to try anything. He stumbled a bit before he and his squad raised their guns to him.

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" One officer shouted, but Natsu ignored them as he turned the car and raced down the block, meaning to go around the block and pick up his friends, just as they had planned as a safety precaution. He made it just in time for his comrades to jump in when he heard a loud crash from right beside him. That was the last thing he ever heard.


End file.
